And Life Moves On
by HappyPNF
Summary: A family and friendship fallout occurred 6 years ago that makes one of the gang leave Danville. Will he leave his past forever or will things force him to take another look at his past? This story is mostly Phineas' POV and the gang is 23 now. Rated T for language, violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with any stories I may write at this point. The gang is 23 and Phineas has gone missing... or has he? ****All PNF characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Nelly belongs to me :P**  


(Nobody's POV)

It was another sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts and people were bustling around in their own little business of theirs. Cars roamed the streets and people packed the sidewalks. Coffee was being sipped faster than it can be brewed, and donuts were not spared either. It was definitely another morning rush hour. However, despite all of this activity, in one particularly large gated home with the name Crespo emblazoned on the front gate was practically in another world itself. The inhabitants were only starting to wake up when most others had already finished their morning routine and headed to work.

(Nicolas' POV)

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The monotonous alarm blared in its attempt to rouse me from my slumber. I groaned and hit the stop button, not wanting to wake up at all today thanks to last night. I think I got too many drinks and now my head is pounding to hell. Curse these hangovers and the bar! Nelly appeared at my door and threw a bucket of water at me.

"Phin? Phin! It's 8:30 and you're not even awake! Rise and shine! Weren't you the one that always pestered me with carpe diem? Breakfast is getting cold you know." she teased, dropping her façade.

I groggily replied and decided I wouldn't skip breakfast. "Coming." was all I said. I slipped out of bed, reached for my clothing in the drawer and changed in the bathroom. After getting myself tidied and dried up, I headed downstairs. I was met by two steaming platters of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"So how's your morning Phin?" Nelly asked.

"As usual except with a high chance of a mild hangover. You Nel?"

She laughed, "Yeah, the usual too."

"So how's the project going?"

"We'll finish it soon."

"Cool that should be it for this client."

"Yeah, it better be too Phin because I haven't had a vacation in my life and you promised me many times, remember?"

"A vacation? I thought you _abhorred_ vacations Nel."

She smirked, "Times change Phin. When did you start being all hard-working and no fun?"

"I thought that was you Nel."

"The old Nel. How about a new Nel?"

"I don't mind that change at all."

"What about you? You gonna be the Phin I know or Nick the Git at work when we go?"

"The Nick."

"Great… You know you don't need to keep this façade any longer right Phin?"

"Yeah, but I feel that that part of me no longer exists and it hurts to remember."

"Come on Phin, don't lie to me. I see you drooling over those old photos and videos of yours whenever you're not working on something."

A moment of silence punctuated the kitchen with only forks and knives making occasional noises when we used them to eat the rest of our breakfast. I decided to speak first.

"It's just complicated Nel. I just like it the way it is now and nothing is going to change that."

"I know Phin, it's just that you've been missing out on life. I know life is work and study, but come on; we're 23 and not getting any younger. You've got your PhD from MIT already. Just go ahead and enjoy yourself while you can. After all, didn't you ALWAYS pester me with seizing the day when we met?"

"Right… So how about a month or so "vacation." What do you think?"

"That's great! But for at least two weeks, we _will_ be in Danville."

"All right? So let- WAIT, WHAT? Danville?! You nuts Nel?"

"No I'm not, and no matter what, we're going. The plane's already booked and the condo is still there."

"Wait, you did this without telling me?"

She shrugged, "It's a very small obligation I fulfilled for you."

"What obligation? Didn't I tell you that you don't have any obligations you owe me?"

"So what? If you felt like helping my life, then what's wrong with helping you?"

I said nothing and just stared at the wall, finding it much more interesting than the conversation.

"Well, I'm going back to work. See you later Phin. By the way, there's nothing to do today, so why not just take a walk in the park?" she packed up and left the house. A conspicuous vroom was heard from the garage, signaling her departure. I went back upstairs and sat on the bed, thinking about my life. What have I done? My old self was declaring missing for 6 years now and I have no intention of blowing that, but should I? We have steady business, and money won't be an issue. It's just that, no matter what Nelly does, I just can't have a steady relationship with anyone else besides _her_. No, I'm not talking about Nelly, it's that other girl from my past life. Don't get me wrong, whoever that gets Nelly is a lucky bastard, but after what we've been through, we've bonded like a brother-sister. I was the brother in her life she never had and she was a sister that I wished I had. I booted my laptop and checked my emails. Nothing of particular today besides ads and random junkmail. I checked my assignments folder and see nothing besides what Nelly is working on right now. Seeing nothing else to do for today, I decided I might want to take Nelly's advice of taking a breather today. I took a quick glance at my old album and decided I was going to change out of my suit and put on my old usual attire and look. Slipping into on a white shirt with orange stripes and blue jeans, I reverted my face to what I should look like; no jet black hair and a normal face, but a bushy red fluff and a head the shape of a triangle. I wasn't going to be Nicolas Crespo today; I was going to be Phineas Flynn.

Finishing, I went to the garage and hopped into my sportster. Today I am going to be the outgoing, friendly, and day seizing Phineas Flynn I used to be. Driving down the block, I stopped at my normal café to just bullshit the morning off. Meeting random people and talking random things was actually something I found pretty interesting and took my mind off of work and for the first time in 6 years, I found some inner peace. While chatting with another random guy, I noticed a tall man with green hair enter the café with a girl sporting a pair of glasses holding his hand. I shrugged it off and continued my bullshitting with this random guy until I heard the name "Ferb." I politely excused myself from this random guy, got myself a cup of latte, and sat at a table next to this couple. While sipping, I took glances at this man. His face was inscrutable and his hair was a green mess, but isn't that an F-shaped head? His British accent, his shortness in phrases…no way, this can't be my brother Ferb Fletcher? I decided to turn my device on and I was once again… Nicolas.

Seeing the girl leave for the restroom, I immediately struck up a conversation with whom I presume as Ferb.

"Hey there buddy, how are you doin?"

"Just bloody great, coming by here to visit some relatives."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I haven't gotten your name yet, my name is Nicolas Crespo. And your name?"

He was still drinking his coffee when his jaw dropped in shock. He turned his head around and looked at me with eyes that seemed to drill through my consciousness.

"Y-You can't be-" he breathed.

"What?"

"Are you THE Nicolas Crespo?"

"Maybe. How about we talk about this at your place? I might know some things you might be interested in _Ferb Fletcher_." I emphasized the words Ferb Fletcher at the end. Recognizing the girl now, I remember she should be Gretchen.

"What do you mean? And how do you know my name?"

"Long story. You might want to bring Gretchen with you too."

He gave me a long stare and just continued drinking his coffee, pondering something. A minute later, Gretchen came and sat down. She immediately asked who I was.

"Hello Gretchen, my name is Nicolas Crespo, nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Hello Mr. Crespo, what may be your business in this café?"

"Long story. I already had a talk with Ferb here. By the way, just call me Nick."

"Sure thing Nick. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to answer some questions Ferb might have. And by the way, the drinks are on me."

Ferb immediately almost opened his mouth to protest, but I already headed to pay for them. One small thing I could do for my brother. Finishing their coffee, the couple headed out with me in lead.

"Umm… we just got here and we don't have a ride."

I chuckled, "No problem Ferb, just hop into this car here."

His jaw dropped at the sportster laying before him.

"I know right? Took many weeks to perfect this baby." I told him. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to stand here all day, do we? Or is that an excuse to buy more cappuccinos?"

We all hopped in and after Ferb gave me the address and a couple minute drive later, we were in a parking garage.

"So how's the ride?" I directed at Ferb.

He gave a simple thumbs up. I heard him mumble, "Phineas would have loved this."

I smiled inwardly at that remark. I AM Phineas Flynn. But after what happened, I don't want to reveal myself yet. Ferb led me to a guest room and we sat on the couch. Gretchen excused herself stating she had some other business to attend to.

"So what do you know?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Phineas Flynn. I met him."

"Wait a minute, you're saying Phineas Flynn met you?"

"Yeah, I met him. That was three years ago though."

I heard him groan in response. "I was hoping to hear that you still know him."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell you what he said about you?"

He nodded and I continued, "He said that you were his closest friend and the best brother anyone could have had. He regretted that he left the house like that and leaving you alone." Looking at his hand, I saw a ring sparkle. "However, I assume you've gone over it from the ring on your finger?"

A hint of a blush crept onto his cheeks and he nodded.

"Phineas told me also that if I were to meet Ferb, tell him to tell a certain Isabella Garica-Shapiro that if she ever needs Phineas, let him know as he will always be there for her."

Ferb's eyes widened in shock and said, "You mean that my brother is forgiving Isabella?"

I felt like telling Ferb to say that "Phineas" told me to relay a message to Isabella telling her to f**k off and go f**k herself, but I decided against it.

"What do you mean? The only thing I know is that I have a message to give." I was keeping my straight face, but inside, I was starting to feel conflicting feelings.

"Nevermind, you don't need to know Nick. Just know that Isabella had a fallout with Phineas before he left."

I nodded in response, remembering that day. Ferb continued, "Isabella also asked that if Phineas were to be found, tell him that Isabella regrets that day."

I nodded again. "If I ever see this Phineas again, I will relay him the message. Well it looks like our business here is done, what are you planning to do?"

Inside though, my head was racing. So Isabella regrets what she said? But after six years of accepting the fact that she put me down, I didn't betray my emotions.

"I was planning to do some exploring here before I visit some relatives and then I'll leave tonight."

"Cool, so do you have transportation yet?"

"Well, we were-"

"Don't worry. I'll arrange a ride for you. It'll be here in an hour. A chauffeur will accompany you if you wish. If you wish that he does not tag along, let him know. When you are finished, just let the chauffeur know and he'll get the car back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I owe Phineas and since you're his brother, this extends to you."

He just nodded in acceptance. A wail came from the bedroom and I saw Ferb dash in. He came out in a jiffy. So he's a father?

"Nick, I forgot to tell you, but Gretchen and I already have a baby son."

I smiled frankly, "Congratulations, well it looks like I would be a burden here. I'll take my leave. If you want to talk some more, here's my number. If you need any help, feel free to call."

I slipped him my business card and went to the parking garage and drove back home calling the chauffeur on the way. Propping myself on my bed, I looked at the clock. It was four thirty in the evening. It's always time that flies when you enjoy yourself. Remembering the ring and the baby, I smiled at Ferb's joys of life. Although I didn't have those of my own, I don't relish it at all. Ok maybe a little, argh! Phineas, you've already talked yourself through this. You don't have the time for it, so knock it off! My happiness a little tempered by the fact that I am 23 and quite frankly single with no one to keep me company, my thoughts wandered off.

_Flashforward:_

_Newspapers around the globe report that the great Nicolas Crespo has finally succumbed to old age at 96. He passed peacefully in sleep with no heirs, leaving only a-_

_Abrupt end of flashforward_

No, no, no Phineas! That won't happen! Well, I got Nelly, but that's not the point. Banishing all these heavy thoughts from my mind, I decided it was a good time for a nap. Taking off any disguises I have, I decided to sleep as myself. The moment I closed my eyes, an ecstatic Nelly exploded into my room.

"Phin! You've got to see this!"

Not for the first time, I know why Ferb sometimes got irked by my energy when we were younger.

"What Nel?"

"I've completed the project and the client is pleased with it. She was so happy, that she has us signed up for even more projects!"

She thrusts me a list and happily exclaims, "We now have a month's worth of projects ordered already! And best of all, we got another half a year to finish them! Even better, the pay is quadruple!"

I quickly look over it and stuck it into the appropriate filing cabinet.

"So Nel, when are we leaving?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Keen in leaving now huh Phin? Maybe too keen?"

"Knock it off Nel." I grinned and lightly punched her shoulder.

*DING-DONG*

I went downstairs and asked, "Who's there?"

"A friend of Ferb Fletcher."

I opened the door.

**A/N: So there we go. Thanks for reading and please review. If you haven't figured, Nicolas ****_is_**** Phineas. If anyone is asking, Phineas and Nelly are NOT dating or married, just a series of circumstances made them end up with a strong family like bond. (The next 1-3 parts will be a prologue to this story, so that should solve many questions this part raised). The next part should be coming in probably one to three weeks depending on how my other story gets done. **

**A/N: Sorry guys, but after starting my work on the prologue, it's going to be much longer than a couple paragraphs, so I decided to make a prequel. I will post the first chapter for the prequel and the second chapter for this story sometime this weekend and work on my first story after that. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Phineas' POV)

I opened the door.

"Greetings, my name is Dr. Baljeet Tjinder. Ferb introduced me to you. I believe you are Mr. Crespo."

His face looked oddly familiar, although I can't place it. His skin is comparatively dark and his accent… Nevermind, I'm being a dumbass. That has to be Baljeet if that's judged by the accent, not to mention, he said he is Baljeet.

"Baljeet Tjinder… Your name sounds familiar." I replied, remembering him from theoretical physics (and Danville of course).

"Don't you remember me Mr. Crespo?" he asked.

"Weren't you the one that always went to that theoretical physics class? And by the way, just call me Nick, no need for this formality, you never did at MIT."

"Yes indeed."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable inside? I can have glass of water or any other beverage if you would like?"

He shrugged, "Just water would be fine."

I led him inside the house and he made himself comfortable on one of the couches. I sat myself to the opposite of him. I scanned him quickly and sure enough, he had a ring too. Looks like no one's a kid that I remembered anymore. Just yesterday he's a nerd that got wedgies, Ferb's a builder, Buford's a stereotypical bully, and Isabella was that beautiful girl next door. Now… I don't know what to say.

"So Nick, Ferb said you met Phineas three years ago, correct?"

I nodded my head, still dwelling in my thoughts.

"Did you remember him mentioning where he was going to go next?"

"I have no clue."

"Do you remember where he lived?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Baljeet, but I know practically nothing. All he did was visit me for a couple days three years ago and just pondering something and mysteriously leaving."

He pondered what I said and sighed too, "It's just that, despite nearly everyone having their own lives, Ginger has been very concerned about Isabella lately. I assume Phineas told you about Ginger right?"

I nodded. So that means…

"Yeah, after Ferb gave me a week long pep talk, I did it!" he exclaimed, but then frowned, "That was only last week."

"Anyways, I assume Phineas told you about the Fireside Girls. Well, Ginger had them regrouped a couple weeks ago and tried to cheer Isabella up by trying to find Phineas. So far, it's been in vain. They're still trying to track Phineas, but it stopped dead in this accursed city. And since Ferb told me that you might know, I gave a stab. It appears that I have failed."

I pondered what he said. Three years of hurt. Six years of running away. But these last three years have been the best of my life. The best life time partner (not in a committed way) you could ever get, the best car I could imagine, and the best house I could sleep in. I didn't want to let them all go right now, especially for _her_. After all, it just could be that Isabella is just seeing how desperate I am. I'll show her! I'm not going to be a hobo trying to find a penny on the street; I am Nicolas Crespo!

My rational side decided to kick in. Calm down Phineas, calm down. Just act normal and let time tell.

I decided that I am going to stay as my persona Nicolas.

"I'm sorry Baljeet for disappointing you. Look, maybe he's back around Danville, you might never know." I replied.

He sipped some water and his phone rang.

"Excuse me Nick, I got to talk to someone."

"No prob."

He went inside the restroom and shut the door. Going upstairs, I met Nelly.

"Hey Phin, so who was it?"

"Baljeet."

"That dorky kid that was all crazy in theoretical physics and your childhood friend?" she said with her eyebrow raised.

"Yep, that's right Nel."

"Why don't you let him know that you're you know what?"

I gave her a flat stare, "I already told you, I made up my mind and I've done so for six years."

"And I've been that raggedy ann for fifteen years." she retorted.

"That's different," I scoffed.

"Not."

"Different."

"Not."

"Different."

"Not."

"Different."

"Not."

"Ok fine Nel, you got a point. But why not take this vacation before I decide on anything please?" I said and gave her the best puppy eyes I could give.

She gave in, "Fine. But just remember, I'm only doing this for your own good."

"I know. Do you have anything in mind right now that's good on the table?"

"Yeah, I know when that Nick needs some food." she smirked.

"Ok, ok, let's fetch dinner. Oh yeah, I'll see if Baljeet is done with his conversation yet."

We went downstairs and met a Baljeet that was staring at us, in particular, at Nelly. I forgot, she didn't change out of her gym outfit yet.

I just waited for Nelly to do what she does best.

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

*OW!*

Baljeet rubbed both his cheeks and got the point. Hey, I didn't blame him, but he should be better than that. He got his own to oogle at anyways. Nelly left for the kitchen without a backward glance.

"Baljeet, since you're done, you mind a dinner with us?"

He nervously glanced at the kitchen and the front door and said, "I'd rather go home."

I smiled, "Don't want to ruin anything this soon right Baljeet?"

He mumbled something in Hindu and then looked at my hands.

"Just playing with you, just say hello to Ferb for me when you meet him." I told him.

"You're not wearing a ring." he replied in a level voice.

"That's right."

"So you and her, you know aren't-" he started.

"Married. Nope, we don't intend to either." I finished for him.

"Nick, either you're the most oblivious man alive or you're something else."

"Just say that I'm oblivious." I chuckled.

"Farewell Nick." he quickly replied and ran out the front door. I wondered what his hastiness about when Nelly came into view.

"Guys don't have morals." she muttered.

"But I do!" I raised my hand make the point.

"Uh-huh, you're very moral Mr." she said in mock appreciation.

My stomach started to grumble, "Let's cut this nonsense out and get other things done, shall we?"

We headed to the dining room and starting to dig in. Well, more like me first as Nelly decided she needed to be presentable. Fork after fork of food came to my mouth and we ate in silence, repeating the same movement. After finishing the last dripping drop of sundae she made, we started to clean up the dishes. After every utensil and plate we used to eat was cleaned, we sat in the living room.

"So today you met up with your brother, his wife and an old nerd friend of yours." she spoke.

"To sum that up, yep."

"Tell me what it feels to meet your brother again?" she asked.

"Just like any ordinary person. I told you what happened Nelly and he's not one to forgive."

"How about your friend Baljeet?" she continued.

"He was a friend and quite only a friend, so it feels the same then and now."

"So what about Gretchen?"

"She's still only a friend."

She pondered this for a while, "So I presume you weren't too happy seeing them again."

I nodded, "I already told you Nel, what is done is done and I'm happy with what I have now."

"You know you're livin' a lie right?"

"No. I've decided to accept the fact for six years." I calmly replied.

She sighed, "Phin, have you come to accept the fact they might forgive you? It's been six years."

"Or six years of harder feelings." I retorted.

She just put her hands up in the air, "Do whatever you want, I'm only trying to help here."

I agreed, "I know, it's just that, it's too sudden. Give me some time."

"Alright. You know the flight is tomorrow right?"

"No. Well, I better start packing up then. Thanks for letting me know."

She smiled, "Yeah, you should really check your email more often."

I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. After shutting the door, I sat on the bed, looking pensively at the night sky. I closed my eyes and remembered that fateful day.

_"Phineas! What the hell are you doing? This is THE city of love and you're looking for airplane parts?!"_

_"Bro I'm sorry, but I agree with Isabella. You're just a stuck up git."_

_"PHINEAS! What are you doing in the backyard with that plane? You know the time young man?"_

_"You're beyond the curfew and your friends are telling me you traveled to Paris in that unsafe contraption of yours. You ARE SO BUSTED YOUNG MAN. INTO YOUR ROOM NOW! NO TOOLS, NO BUILDING, AND YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF SUMMER."_

_"He-he-he-he, FINALLY! YOU'VE GONE DOWN PHINEAS! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! I need to record this now…"_

_"By the way Phineas, rot in hell. Fuck you and if you're screwed up pea brain hasn't gotten the message yet, it's over you hear me! Go somewhere where no one will find you and surround yourself in parts!"_

I snapped my eyes open remembering _that_ conversation, the last I heard of _her_. I can't do it. It just won't happen and I've convinced myself so for six years. Sorry Nelly, but I'm sticking with my resolution; Phineas isn't coming back to Danville. I sighed and for the first time in six years, I started to cry. It was subtle at first; only my vision hazed. But as the seconds ticked, they started to form drops and soon, I had them streaming down my cheeks. No way, I am not revisiting those sons of *****s ever again. Nelly is maybe right about forgiveness, but I am not ready. Drying my face with a nearby towel, I pulled my trunk out and starting packing my clothing. After putting enough clothes to change for a week, I packed my laptop and my complete self-defense kit. After zipping the trunk, I decided to see if Nelly needs help.

"Nel? You alright there?"

I heard some crashing and she mumbled something, "Now I'm not!"

"So you need any help?"

There was a pause and she opened the door. Her gripy face just looked at me for a few moments and laughed, "Your face is priceless Phin! Seriously, take a break. We got another 18 hours until the flight, how about a movie?"

I grinned in response, "Sure, just make sure it's no anime or chick-flick."

She twiddled her thumbs, "Umm… Sure! I wouldn't dare pick one in those genre because I got a good one! Here, take a seat on this chair." she pointed to a leather seat we have in the mini-theatre we have.

I sat on it and got myself comfortable when I felt my feet and hands get clamped onto the chair.

"Nel? Nel?!"

I heard a snigger and the lights dimmed. The screen started playing:

**_WARNING: THIS MOVIE IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS. PLEASE ENJOY :) Brought to you by Nelly A._**

Another screen popped up showing Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. I sighed, thank god she didn't put those click flicks up.

After watching for a minute, all of a sudden the screen went dark. The next thing I know, another screen pops up.

**_THANK YOU FOR WATCHING. PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE MOVIE._**

Then, I knew why I was bound to the chair. Twilight. Shit, I am NOT in the mood for chick flicks right now.

"NEL! I TOLD YOU NO CHICK FLICKS!"

I heard a voice next to me, which of course was Nelly, "He-he-he-he, how about that you don't have a choice? Thanks for the idea by the way."

I rolled my eyes. Limb-binds built into a chair. Need to mark that off the good prank list. To be honest, the next two hours was the most time I ever spent snoring at a big screen. After the movie was over, Nelly decided to release me, which simply made me slump over to her side, snoring into her ear with drool drooling from my mouth. Needless to say, Nelly vowed to never sit near me in a theatre playing a chick flick again. I sniggered at her sensible suggestion; hopefully I ended her click flick streak. After some cursing and cleaning up, she went upstairs and shut her bedroom door. I just stretched and went to the fridge. Who said bananas weren't good midnight snacks?

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. So far I'm liking the way this story is going compared to my first one. Anyways, thanks for reading and expect an update sometime next week.**


	3. The Storm is Brewing

(Phineas' POV)

I awoke to a brand new day, and a new cup of morning joe. I sipped at the coffee and checked to see if there is anything new. Nope, everything looks normal. Nelly already told the workers they're on vacation and paid their vacation salaries. Now all we need is a couple hours and we'll be on our way. First stop: Britain.

Twiddling your thumbs for a couple hours is an actually pretty interesting way to burn off time. Well, second to staring at a blank wall.

Nelly yelled into my room, "Phin, we're going to miss the plane if you keep sitting there!"

"I'm going Nelly, just hold on!" I replied and grabbed my trunk. I looked in the mirror and confirmed that I was Nicolas and put on a pair of black sunglasses. Yep, I am hip. Nah, not –

"Phin! Are you gazing at yourself again?! You can do whatever matrix you want when we get back!" Nelly yelled again.

"Coming." I told her and finally put my little friend in my pocket: a pen. Yep, but it totally saved my neck many times. It's not just a pen, it's-

"PHINEAS, IF YOU ARE NOT COMING DOWN IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, SCREW THAT VACATION!" Nelly hollered.

I sighed, there went my moment. I pulled the trunk downstairs and stuck it into the trunk of the car and sat myself in the front passenger seat. Buckled up, I just waited as Nelly drove us to the airport.

*After a boring five minute snooze*

"Phin, we're here! Let's go before we're late!" Nelly said agitatedly.

I opened my eyes and grunted. Shaking my head to clear the blurry vision, I got the luggage and we started to head to the entrance. Amazingly, there weren't too many people right now, so we just came in and got our tickets from an automated booth they had. After getting our tickets, we went to security to get our luggage checked. I didn't need to worry of course. Expectantly, I was stopped because of my pen.

"Sir, you still have a metallic object in your pocket. According to TSA regulations-"

A couple masked gunmen out of nowhere came into view, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN. I WANT YOU FUCKERS TO LAY ON THE GROUND NOW YOU HEAR ME! ANYBODY STANDING UP WILL BE SHOT TO PIECES."

Instantly, the airport became a pandemonium. Civilians were all hurrying to flatten themselves and the TSA operatives just pissed in their pants, but I knew what I had to do. Glad that I had my pen, I pointed it at the gunmen and pressed the button. A blue arc flew at the four gunmen and they all instantly fell to the ground. A TSA operative just stared at me for a couple seconds and hurriedly had backup come to clean up the mess. Nelly and I just lumbered on, getting to the correct gate.

*After going up the escalator, entering a train, exiting the train, going down the escalator, and walking for ten minutes…*

Good thing Nelly and I decided to keep ourselves in shape. We sat down and just waited.

"Hey Phin, I think it might be a good idea to put these contacts on."

Analytic data contacts. Exactly what I need.

"Also, here's the belt."

Stunners and sensory devices. How did Nelly get these past the checkpoint anyways? Right… our permit.

We were now suited up just in case something like that happened again.

"So Nel, when's the flight?"

"'Bout right now."

A worker blared into the loudspeaker, "Gate 31B is now boarding, group A please."

We got our luggage, gave the ticket for the worker to scan, and we got ourselves comfortable in first-class. I just sat back and decided to take a breather.

"Nel, let me know when we get there, alright?"

She nodded and just turned her laptop on. I looked at my window to see not much besides the tarmac and workers milling about with machines mingling in with the jets kicking in soon after.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to flight 544, this is the captain speaking…"

And he rambled on and the flight attendants made sure we followed the safety procedures before we lifted off. After some scuffles in the back, the plane was clear and we lifted off. Seeing nothing but clouds and the ground and eventually ocean, I decided to wait a little before I dozed.

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG

WTH? The last time I heard that was in the Himalayas, That's got to be-

A random passenger hollered, "HEY EVERYBDOY, THE KIMPALOON'S ON BOARD!"

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG

Someone behind my seat muttered, "What a load of nonsense."

**Meanwhile in the cabin…**

"Sir, we have a nuisance in first class. Do I remove it?" a flight attendant asked.

"How bad is it?" the captain asked.

"Very noisy, like this noisy; NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-"

The captain made a signal to cut off, "I got the point. I don't want to annoy the manager especially if first class members complain… just throw it out."

"Yes sir!"

**(Back to Phineas' POV…)**

I don't mind having the Kimpaloon around, after all it's so-

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG- NANG-NANG

Nevermind. Can there be anyway of getting rid of it?

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG- NANG-NANG

Hmm… that's right…

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG- NANG-NANG

the transporter app 2.0…

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG- NANG-NANG

the coordinates of the Himalayas…

NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG- NANG-NANG

and we're set! I pointed the watch at the Kimpaloon and it vanished. Thank god, now I can finally get some sleep. I felt something get put on both my ears.

**NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-NANG**

WTF? Who put on these earphones? NELLY! I looked over to her and she was "asleep." Oh well, I don't mind. I took them out and put them in my pocket.

** (Meanwhile…)**

"Where's that nuisance?" asked the flight attendant.

A fat pudgy man with a smug look pointed at a little furry red toy, "Right there Mrs.!"

The flight attendant picked it up and went towards the back. All of a sudden it started screaming,  
"I'm ELMO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The flight attendant continued on her way towards the back.

"NOOOO! I'M GOING TO SO SUE YOU LIKE I SUED KEVIN CLASH!"

"What? You sued Kevin Clash?" the flight attendant was clearly confused.

"YEAH FOR HARRASEMENT LIKE WHAT YOU'RE-"

And the attendant shut the door to the chute and off the Elmo went into the air screaming,

"CURSE YOU FLIGHT ATTENDANT OF AMERICAN AIRLINES! AND THAT PUDGY SMUG FACED WEIRDO!"

"Anthropomorphic stuffed toys screaming? Pfftt. That's like Bugs Bunny flying into my face." the flight attendant thought as she walked towards the cabin.

The fat man throws a Bugs Bunny behind him, hitting somebody in the face.

"This is so not worth seven twenty-five a hour." the flight attendant muttered.

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

*After sleeping for who knows how long*

Someone was shaking me.

"Psst! Phin! We'll be back in the states if you continue your slumber!" Nelly whispered loudly into my ear.

"WHAT?!" I leapt up in panic. The action caused a couple of eyebrows to rise up.

I took a seat again and saw Nelly twitch her mouth slightly in amusement. I just grumbled. This isn't funny.

"This is the captain speaking. We are approaching Heathrow Airport in five minutes. Please…"

***After the captain rambles on, the seatbelt lights light up, the normal landing routine, the normal wait and a single file line moving out of the plane and exiting the gate.***

We were standing outside of the airport and waiting for the rental car.

"Well Nel, looks like we are setting foot on British soil now. So where first?" I asked.

**(Meanwhile in an undisclosed place in an unknown country, NO POV)**

A short, thin hooded and masked man approached an equally disguised man sitting on a chair with his feet on the table smoking a Cuban cigar.

"Chief, Rox reporting!" the man said.

"Go on, make your report." the chief said casually.

"We sent team Z to target, but they are in custody." Rox reported.

"Gre-WAIT WHAT? Team Z? I thought that team never failed us?!" the chief hollered.

"Y-Yes sir, t-they f-failed." Rox started to stutter.

The chief pondered for a minute. Without warning, he threw the still lit cigar at Rox's face.

"Take that as a warning. I want you to personally lead the next team. Take him alive, NOT DEAD. Our client is not happy that we have already failed considering our reputation. Fail again and you will pay the consequences." the chief said sternly. "Now, go on, assemble the next team. Prepare to strike when I tell you so, you got that Rox?"

"Plain and clear as day sir!" Rox replied.

"Good. Now do what you must do and don't disappoint me."

"Sir, y-"

"Just do it, don't just stand there talking all day."

Rox hurriedly left the office.

The chief smirked. This job was a great one indeed. A ring came from the phone.

"Hello?" the chief asked.

"This is Alfredo. Target captured yet?"

**(Meanwhile in Danville, Ferb's POV)**

It's been six damn years and Phineas hasn't appeared ever since. I sighed and slumped onto the bed.

"What's up honey?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said unconvincingly.

"You know that I've been married to you for four years and known you longer than that right? That means I know when you're worried or tired and right now you're worried."

"It's just… Phineas. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just don't know now. Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he stuck in some prison somewhere? Is he-"

"Shush honey, don't worry. How about we do something to get your mind off of this now and talk later? You know, like things on a bed?" she asked with a coy tone.

"Like wh-" I started before she smacked her lips into mine. She released them not long later.

"Just stop talking honey and let me do the work."

I nodded and she continued. Nope, I don't regret that decision at all.

**(Meanwhile in the White House)**

A man that looked straight out of 007 walked into the president's oval office.

"Mr. President, Jack has some news on the Uniters." he stated and hands the president a folder.

The president looks over the documents, "I see. Tell Jack to double their surveillance on them and report back to me. We need to know their target and protect the bastard."

"Will do Mr. President, enjoy your evening."

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

Ugh… I need to lay off trying the pubs. They knock me senseless every time. Thanks to Nelly, I actually have a ride to our hotel, especially at midnight. Day 1: Drunk as hell. Great way to go Phineas. Thanks goodness you're not Nicolas or you're going to be the laughing stock on the Guardian. I swept all my thoughts away and just decided a peaceful slumber is what I need.

"Phin! We're here!" I vaguely heard. I opened my eyes and just lugged myself out.

"Still drunk?" she asked? I shook my head. "Good. Now let's get into our rooms."

She went inside, checked in, and directed me to my room.

"There Phin. Now I think you can do the rest yourself. Goodnight Phin, remember to meet up at Westminster Abbey tomorrow."

She strode off to her room. I lugged myself to the door. In my semi-drunken state, I heard some moaning and creaking, but I ignored it. Maybe just too much drinking I reasoned to myself. I put the card into the card reader and stepped inside.

"MORE CHRIS MORE!"

"ANNA, OH ANNA!"

I immediately shut the door and my innocence forever shattered. I took a deep breath and went over to Nelly's room and knocked on it.

"Who's there?"

"Phineas."

She opened the door.

"What's up? You look like you just saw hell and came back."

"I think I saw something worse than that. Anyways, did you give me the right card?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what the lady gave me." she replied, a little puzzled at my question.

"Tell her that the room is occupied. I need a new room."

Nelly just took the card and ran to the front desk. A few minutes later, she came back.

"Yeah, they gave me the wrong card and they convey their utmost and personal apologizes for the mistake. Here, this should be the right one and that's room 207 about a dozen doors down."

I nodded and walked towards the room. A little apprehensive now, I slid the card in and opened the door. Thank god, just a bed with freshly done bedsheets. I opened the luggage, grabbed a new set of clothing, grabbed my shaver and soap, and went on to do my business.

*An hour later*

Phew! That feels so refreshing! I plopped myself onto the mattress and turned on the TV.

"Hey, you ready? Cause I'm _very_ ready." a seductive voice came from beside me.

I looked and see… nevermind, my innocence has been shattered again. WTF, DON'T JUST LAY THERE, GET OUT PHINEAS!

I grabbed my luggage and flew out of the room regardless of my clouded senses. Blast it, I'm not going into another ucking hotel room. I knocked on Nelly's door again. She didn't bother to ask.

"Phin, you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, but the room I got into was occupied too."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you want to sleep with me you can. Just stay on your side."

I agreed, leapt onto the bed, and drifted off into a rather disturbing dream.

**A/N: Interpret whatever you want between Ferb and Gretchen, I never said what they did. I'm starting the plot, so some things won't make sense at this point.**

**Thanks for the support, I didn't think this would get 5 follows that quickly. I should be able to update sometime next week.**

**If you're looking for the prequel, I won't start it until I'm finished with this. I can't do both at the same time.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Just Driving - Part 1

(Phineas' POV)

Another hangover morning. Urgh… I really need to make some sort of getting over a hangover device. Not as bad as the other times, but still. To top that off, two rather umm "disturbing" encounters last night while I wasn't in the right mind sparked some umm things…. whatever, that's not important. I opened my eyes and see that Nelly already left. The morning riser, just like when I was younger. Looking to her side, a little note was stuck on the pillow.

_Morning Phin, breakfast is on the table and remember to meet me at Westminster Abbey at noon. Cheerio!_

_P.S. Please, don't knock yourself out in the morning. We have plenty of time to do that later. _

_P.S.S. By the way, I made an improved belt. Just in case you cannot react fast enough, it will stun whoever that is deemed a threat to you. Just make sure that I'm not a threat for any reason (like you need to worry :P) By the way, it feeds on your energy, so be careful. I'll hook it up to something better tomorrow. For now, just stick with this._

Grabbing the breakfast plate of scrambled eggs and ham, I went to work.

***After eating and doing menial body maintenance that I don't need to write here***

A refreshing new day. Well, tempered by the fact that this is the first day in a long time where I had no work, no stress, and no… nothing. Just a day to myself, just like the old times. Taking a look at myself, I just see myself as myself when I was younger. When did life get so damn complicated anyways? I mused to myself, I guess that's life. Just yesterday, everyone was worrying about seizing the day, the next… we're all tangled in some love fest or more mature things for the matter. Taking a last look at myself, I strode to the hotel door and decided to take a walk and really experience the air of London.

**(Meanwhile at a building nearby…)**

"Psst. Rox reporting. Target is ace. Repeat, target is ace. Waiting for Jack." a man said while peering through binoculars.

"Good work Rox. Gather the teams and be ready."

**(At the White House…) **

The same man appears in the oval office with another folder.

"Mr. President, reports show that this man is the target."

The president opens the folder and scans through.

"Good job Rick. Convey my thanks to Jack. Now we need to identify him. Tell Jack to continue their recon."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Oh, by the way, can you grab a cup of joe?"

** (Back to Phineas' POV)**

Walking down London was well… I guess what you expect now in a metropolitan city. People bustled about, cars drove around, and taxis were constantly hailed. Not much different from Boston. I walked into a little café that was on the corner of the block. Oh right, I didn't get my joe yet.

***After ten minutes of sipping and tasting***

Wow. That's all I can say. That coffee was bloody fantastic! I paid for the drink and left the café. Wandering a bit more, I see a little clothing store and of course, Nelly's there. I hailed her.

"Nelly, what's up?"

"Wh-Oh nothing Phin, just taking a look. You like the dresses here? There're so soft. Bows are fantastic too."

She wasn't kidding. These were soft and silky and that cute pink bow is just gorgeous! Reminds me of… _her _before everything went kaput. My thoughts a little tempered, I just stood there.

"Hello? Phin? You there?" Nelly said and waves a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah… right." I said distractedly.

She immediately stopped and turned serious. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"You're one to say, not to act." she stated.

"It's just, drop it Nel. It's too much-"

"What's too much? Oh… sorry Phin. I didn't realize that." she said when she understood. "How about we umm… take a tour of Westminster Abbey a little earlier than planned?"

"Sure, but how are we going to get there?"

"Easy Phin." she winked. A car materialized out of nowhere in front of us.

"The ingenuity of the brain of Flynn huh? I really think you need to take a creativity test because you're probably gonna blow it off the charts."

I just shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Let's go."

"Oh yeah Phin, by the way, this is armed with laser cannons, so don't press the big red x on the dashboard."

"Sure Nel."

I hopped into the driver seat and waited for Nelly to buckle up.

"We're ready?"

She nodded. "Can we-"

A shot whizzed and bounced off the door. Thank goodness we reinforced this car.

"You hear that Phin?"

I nodded. It's time to move. Before I hit the gas pedal, I felt extremely dizzy and lightheaded. Instinctively, I laid back and tried to calm myself. Nelly was quick to spot.

"Hey Phin, let's go! You alright?"

I just nodded weakly. The sensation disappeared quite as soon as it appeared.

"Just felt something… nevermind. Let's just go."

I hit the gas pedal and decided I won't turn back. So far a day and a half in London has been quite a headache.

**(Meanwhile at a building nearby…)**

"Rox reporting. Both targets in view. Commence Jack?" Rox asked.

"Go. Don't fail and keep them alive at all costs."

"Yes sir!"

Rox motioned to his fellow dozen team members.

"Men, do what you need to do. Al, you go first.."

An obese man with a .50cal sniper rifle aimed at the vehicle below. He fired.

*BLAM*

"It's a miss Rox."

"Good, we want them alive."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Everyone, hop off the building and activate your parachute at proper altitude. We're going to do this once and only once."

"Yes sir!"

The men all hopped off the building. Except for Al of course, he's covering. The men were about to release their parachutes when they all got physically and mentally frozen. At least they didn't need to scream when their worlds ended on the pavement.

A relative newbie, Al just covered his mouth in shock and mouthed an, "Oh shit." He ran into the getaway car and sped out to never look back. Looks like he's getting a new identity.

**(No POV)**

The black hummer-like suv drove down the street with only a small dent to show its wear from the very brief encounter with the gang "The Strong Fist." The few onlookers first panicked at the sound of a gunshot, but were soon puzzled by the ground being littered with the broken corpses of the once notorious gang members. The ones that don't know who they were just stared in shock. The ones that did know immediately called law enforcement.

"London Police, this is Sherry speaking."

"Ma'am, "The Strong Fist" gang members…"

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

Why the hell are we always in some stuck up situation anyways? This vacation is starting to get even wackier than life in Boston. Maybe just a string of bad coincidences I reasoned. Shrugging off the thought, I focused back on driving.

"Hey Phin, about earlier, what did you see at that dress store?"

I said nothing.

"You know you can't hide your thoughts right? I know you long enough you're still thinking about whatever you're thinking."

I still said nothing

"You know I'm stressing out for your health right? I'm not doing this for my benefit, although I admit it would be interesting to have an intellectual conversation with you rather than talking to a rock." she exasperated.

I still said nothing.

Her tone softened at this point, "It reminds you of Isabella right?'

I nodded.

"What are you so afraid of? Don't you despise her?"

I kept my silence.

"You know this is starting to frustrate me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then answer my questions Phin! It's not like I'm torturing you or something like that."

"What was the question Nel?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you so afraid of bringing up the past?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped.

"Come on Phin, it's just one tim-"

"Do you know how much I sacrificed to let go of everything I've known since I was born Nel? Do you know how much pain it is to leave your parents and brother forever? Do you know the pain of being rejected? Do you know the pain of seeing your car in flames when you crashed it into a bridge?" I demanded.

"Yeah, do you know the pain when you're an orphan since you can remember? Do you know the pain of constantly being harassed by your foster parents? Do you know the pain of being the ugly girl of the class? Do you know the pain of not seeing why I should continue living? And to answer one of your questions, I've BEEN rejected all my life, from my parents to the single guy that was kind to me other than you." she retorted.

"Touche. Fine, we're evenly experienced there. Hey, about your parents, did you find out their names?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but that'-"

"What is it?" I asked. Ever since I met her, I have a certain suspicion she knew something I didn't.

"I'll tell my father's name to you later. But my mother is Linda Flynn."

"Co- wait, you said Linda Flynn?" I said incredulously.

She nodded, "Yeah, my mother's the popstar Lindana and I was a hobo. Kinda freaky huh bro?"

In a span of a few minutes, my self-proclaimed sister was actually… well, my sister. Another sister to be exact if I count Candace.

I just tried to process this new information. "So your mother is Linda Flynn."

"Yeah, and so is yours _brother_."

"How did you know?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but I looked through your photos and journals. You seriously keep track of what happened."

I was about to respond when I noticed we were getting close to the abbey. "We'll talk more later sis, the abbey's right ahead.

I parked the vehicle.

**(In an unknown place in an unknown country)**

The chief looked tightly at the computer screen. It did not lie; the teams are deader than hell. Even Rox, a veteran in this napping business is dead. The chief sighed; the target is one elusive bastard. The chief started to put on a green suit he hasn't put on for years. When he finished he grinned,

"We have a score to settle Flynn. I'll show you how "The Strong Fist" operates and you'll wish you never f***ked us up."

**(Back to Phineas' POV) **

The abbey was to say, majestic. That's not a word to properly describe it even. Thousands of years ago somebody had the mind to think of this and actually create it, which makes it even more wonderous.

***After touring the place for a couple hours***

Times flies when you enjoy something right? That's very true right now. It felt like I only walked in and now it's already nearly four in the evening. Time I guess to head back to the hotel.

"Hey Nel or sis, you ready to go?"

"Yeah Phin, and just call me Nel as you always do. It sounds much better and less annoying than sis."

"Sure _sister_ of mine."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever _brother_ of mine."

"You find it ironic that we were pretending to be brother-sister and it turns out that is actually true?"

"A little. I already found out that our moms were the same a couple years ago; I just never got around to tell you. After all, I like being called Nel than sis."

"Fine, at least we now have a valid point for our relationship as brother-sister." I told her.

She nodded, "True. Now let's get going, we don't want to be late for whatever they are serving at the hotel right? I believe that's in another half an hour."

I didn't need to reply as she already started running towards our vehicle.

"Hey Nel, wait up!"

"No way bro!"

I ran up and bolted to the driver's seat. Nel was already chewing on a plum she brought along in the glove box.

"So you lost bro. I'm going to punish you. You know what I'm going to do?"

**(Back in Danville, a couple thousand miles away)**

**(Ferb's POV)**

Argh! Another clue lost! We keep tracking him to Boston, MA and that's about it. We also tracked him to MIT (I would imagine he would love going there), but no professor there remembered a Phineas Flynn and Baljeet said so himself that he didn't see any Phineas Flynn around. I wonder with all these clues, what we are missing out. There's Phineas' trail to MA, but that's all. It seems like it dissolved and disappeared there. The only way he could disappear is that either he died, got kidnapped, or changed his- no way Ferb, he did not change his identity. Did he? That's something interesting on the table. Anyways, I think I need to continue my research. Maybe that guy can help, but I wonder if he's willing. Seriously, I respect that guy a lot. Twenty-three and already a self-made billionaire that helped curb the food and drought crisis in Africa, restore peace in the middle-east, and even take Putin out of his seat and made Russia more democratic? I thought that one of those was already something hard to do in anyone's lifetime, but here, Nicolas Crespo has done it in a span of four years. Makes me wonder how creative he is, just like the Phineas I know. Hmm… wait a sec. Does he have a wife yet? And I wonder about his birthdate. Yeah, I need to research into that. This is all for later though, Baljeet should have the results in from his tests soon.

**(Back to London, Phineas' POV)**

I drove down the avenue, just casually as ever. No need to speed or drive recklessly when you have time to burn.

"Hey Nel, got any nuts to chew on back there?"

I heard some shuffling and moving of bags.

"Nope. Only have bags of airsoft pellets back here."

I just kept driving. Maybe the radio should help cease the boredom.

"Hey Nel, I'm going to turn the radio on. I press the big red button right?"

"Yeah-WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DON'T PRESS IT!"

It's too late, I pressed the button.

*ZAP*

A green beam of light shoots into the air.

"Phew! Phin, you got to be careful! That's the laser cannon I was talking about earlier!" Nelly was practically yelling at me.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Nel. It's not like anything is going to hit the windshield right?"

A badly burned and crisped bird immediately falls onto the windshield.

"I stand corrected Nel. Sorry poor fella, I didn't mean to fry you."

A faint sound of some German screamed, "Curse you Peter the Pwundaaaaaaaa!"

(Meanwhile, in a blimp in the sky)

"Ha Peter the Panda, so how'd ya like my new evil scheme eh? Yeah, you are a worse nemesis than Perry the Platypus."

*The green laser hits the blimp*

"I take that back. CURSE YOU PETER THE PWUNDAAAAAAAAA!"

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

"Nel, do you see that car that's been behind us the last ten minutes?"

"Yeah Phin, what about it?"

"Don't know, but I just have a nagging feeling something is about to go-"

The car sped forward. Instinctively, I turned right. The car shot past us.

"I think we're being tracked Nel. For what though? Can we ha-"

Another car is coming, right in front of us. I turned left.

"-ve a god="

Another car is coming behind us. I turned right.

"-damn peaceful vacation!"

I was hitting the pedal to the metal when, yeah, of course. A construction zone, how convenient and impeccable timing it is. Right behind us were a couple of cars that were getting dangerously close.

"NEL, HOLD ON TIGHT!"

For whatever reason, she grinned like a maniac.

I pushed the pedal as hard as I could. If I can be fast enough on the ramp over the gorge, we should lose whoever the hell they are. The tires hit the ramp and off we went into the air.

"YEAH BABY! IT'S DUKES A HAZAD TWO POINT O IN YO FACES! AND IT'S ON BRITISH SOIL!" Nelly screamed at the pursuiters.

**(Same scene, NO POV)**

The drivers of the cars had one thing in mind; that shithead is a nut and they weren't going to follow. Except for one bold fellow who wanted prestige.

Two onlookers sitting in a car whistled as they saw the black suv glide over the gorge.

"Hey John, that reminds me of when we did Dukes of Hazard when we were younger. Thought that was just a show."

"Yeah Tom, I never thought that our stunts can actually be done. Hey John! That means I get $200 from you! Remember our bet when we casted?"

"Yes John, I remember… but I'm telling you that making $200 an hour was TOTALLY worth it."

At this time, the gungho driver who thought he could make over the gorge nosedives into the gorge.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt." John and Tom said in unison.

"Now that's the reason why kids, you shouldn't try this at home." said Tom.

"Ha! Like anyone listens." replied John.

**A/N: Just finished this, will have next part in sometime tonight/tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Small Talk - Part 2

**A/N: Special thanks to **

**(Phineas' POV)**

Yeah, that was a little crazy. The whole construction thing reminded me on that day when we first went to Paris… except we had bikes back then and it was a much smaller gorge than this one. I don't have a clue, but from this whole conundrum, I feel like I'm being tracked. For what? It seems like shit just keeps rolling downhill. I know I had to face that back in Afghanistan, but seriously, in Great Britain? No way jose! But maybe, it's just some weird string of coincidences life throws at you. Shaking the thought off, I continued driving back to our hotel. I hope they're serving something great because I am NOT going outside of the hotel tonight.

***After parking, getting dinner, and doing normal routine that lasted two hours***

They were not kidding when they said chef specials, these things are a treat! No wonder Ferb always dives into the restaurants whenever he could get back to his homeland. About Ferb… nah, I don't want to think about it. He seemed calm when I met him, but maybe that's because he talking to a stranger. I don't want to know what it is like to face him after six years of leaving. Would he- forget it Phineas. Just enjoy the savoring aftertaste of the meal for now. Now about- FORGET IT PHINEAS. I sighed, Nelly's right, I got to face my past eventually. It's going to hang like a storm cloud on my head every day I wake up and every time I go to sleep. I need to talk to her the next time we have some peace time. Hmm… about Nelly, what's taking so long? She said she would be going to some red light area for some reason whatever that is. Red light area? Never heard of it and don't intend to learn about it anytime soon at this point. I plopped myself on the mattress and flicked the TV on. CNN presents…

**(Ferb's POV)**

When is Baljeet going to be finished anyways? I finished scouting for some information on Nicolas Crespo and it appears that he's not in any relationship of any sort. Sounds typical for somebody with a personality like Phineas. The birthday is exactly the same as with Phineas too. The time that Nicolas appears on the map is about the time when Phineas disappeared off the map. I think I am starting to smell something here, and it's starting to unravel. I shook my fist into the air. I will find you Phineas; I will find you my long lost brother of mine.

*KNOCK*

I shot to the door and opened it to find a bedraggled Baljeet.

"Hey Baljeet, got anything?"

He nodded, "Take a look at these Ferb, I think you'll be surprised…"

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

What's taking Nelly so long anyways? She told me she'll be back in half an hour, but it's an hour and she hasn't showed up yet. Adding with recent events, I am a little worried for my sister even though she's older. Hey, I'm not suggesting she can't fend for herself, she just might need some help. I pulled up the tracker on my watch and she is… in a red light district. Hmm, that's funny. I guess she didn't wander off, but what's the wait for? A little piqued at what she is doing that she is so engrossed in, I decided I am going to materialize there.

"Go to: Nelly A."

A whir and I was met by... "GO BACK TO HOTEL."

Another whir and I'm back in our room. I slumped onto the bed and sighed, why does this always happen? This trip has so far been a streak of bad luck, in terms of walking around and appearing where I obviously shouldn't be. At this point, Danville would be a nice place to go to rid of all this nonsense. Remembering what happened, the more I thought about it, the more disgusting it was to the point that the chef's special was now a soup in the sink basin. I never imagined walking into my sister in the act, I guess she was frustrated from the lack of it. Oh well, just stay cool Phineas and don't think about i-

*KNOCK*

I opened the door. Nelly's hair was in shambles, had a lot of sweat cling to it, and a weird odor of sorts. A little taken aback by this rather ragged Nelly, I asked, "Where have you been?"

"Just taking a tour of the city at night."

I nodded, "I think you need a shower."

"Yeah Phin, it's a little obvious."

She strode off to the bathroom. When she closed the door, I sighed. I'm off the hook for now, but whatever it is, I'm going to talk to her about the past tonight no matter how weird the atmosphere might be. I seriously hope she didn't know I came in at the wrong time.

***After waiting an hour and killing time by watching football***

Nelly came out of the bathroom looking much more presentable and fresher smelling than when she came in earlier. Still wrapped up in the football game, I didn't bother to talk to Nelly. When Peyton Manning was about to score a touchdown… hey! That's not right!

"Nel! What was that for?"

"We need to talk."

I knew where she was going, "Ok."

"We only have another three days before we go back to Danville and I WANT YOU to realize you miss them more than you think you do right now."

"What do you mean?"

"If you really hate them, then you wouldn't even give twoshits about them. But what happened at the clothing store eh? Is it a feeling of regret that you left? If you truly hate Isabella, then why would you think about it when she isn't even really there?"

"It's just… I don't know. I mean, she was perfect and poof everything went awry overnight. It's still nagging me a little wondering what I did wrong. It didn't seem like I did anything in particular that is wrong and certainly, I never cheated on her. Part of me tells me to go back and do anything to win her back and the other is to move on."

"Heh, sounds like you moved on _very_ well. If you didn't catch that, that's sarcastic, you know that right?"

I nodded.

"Hey, you do know there's a song out there right? Beautiful girls, all ova the world, I cou-" she started to sing. I cut her off.

"Cut it Nel, I'm just a bastard at this romance business."

"Really? Didn't you stay with Isabella for two years?"

"Yeah, but she ditched it in the end."

Nelly pondered this for a bit, "If I remember correctly, didn't you have an awesome first date?"

"Not really, you know what I mean by that."

She raised her eyebrow, "So you were Isabella's boyfriend and you guys never went on a date?"

"Yep."

She shook her head, "Phineas… you are more hopeless than I thought. Ok, beyond her, on the first "date," wasn't Chelsey a better alternative?"

_Flashback _

_I pulled the Camry in front of the restaurant. It's nothing fancy, just a typical chain-restaurant, but I guess it's better than any other alternatives I had out there. Opening the door for her, I held her hand to the restaurant. We went to our table and sat. _

_"Hey Chelsey, so what are you getting?" _

_"Hmm… I don't know Nicolas. Let's see, this burrito looks tasty, but the calories are going to kill by schedule. The carbs, ugh, the ingredients are so numerous… the bonds of the chemicals in the food…"_

_Right there I knew I was talking to another Baljeet. No, I don't need another Baljeet in my life._

_*Sigh*_

_That's how the first date ended._

_End Flashback._

"Yeah… Baljeet would have been crazy over her." I told Nelly.

"I agree, I mean, come on, you might be smart, but can you get cool sometimes? Alright, wasn't the next date any better?"

_Flashback_

_I drove the Camry around the block._

_"So Rebecca, did you enjoy the evening?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, that was a really great time Nicolas. You mind dropping me of at my house?"_

_"Sure Rebecca."_

_I drove the Camry to the front of her home._

_"See you later Rebecca."_

_Rebecca stepped out of the car, "Hey Nicolas, you want to stay around my house for a bit? I have some cool movies to watch." _

_Having nothing to do that night, I agreed. Maybe this date wasn't looking that bad at all._

_I turned the car off and walked inside her house. I saw no one._

_A voice shouted from upstairs, "Hey Nicolas, I'm up here."_

_I walked up the stairs and walked to the room that Rebecca was calling from. I opened the dooooorrrr… Whoa._

**_*Umm… can't write anything that describes the next thirty minutes because this fic is T-rated.*_**

_I walked out of the house in a daze. That was the most awesome time I ever had in a bedroom! Except she broke up and bragged she was the one to take my virginity. Now that was total bullshit._

_That's how my second date went._

_End Flashback._

"Well Nelly, yeah, it was a REALLY good date. It's just not that great that she used me."

She agreed, "Sorry Phin, but I didn't realize she's the class whore until I looked through her journal in her room when you were doing it."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Anyways, didn't the third date last any longer?"

_Flashback_

_I was walking hand in hand with a goth girl. She had a nice complexion, smart, and pretty, just a bit gothicly natured. No wonder Ferb had a crush on that goth girl back in Danville, she was so nice. This one is exactly the same. Or more likely, exactly the same as I would find out. _

_"Hey, I didn't catch your name when we met earlier. My name's Nicolas."_

_"Hey Nicolas, my name's Vanessa. Don't ask my last name, it sounds crazy and it's long."_

_I nodded, "Good thing mine is short and doesn't sound funny." _

_She was piqued, "What is it?"_

_"Flynn- oh, umm…"_

_Her eyes widened, "Are you Phineas in disguise?" _

_I just stared and my mouth went dry. "V-Vanessa Doofensmirtz?"_

_"Yeah, I wonder how you came all the way over here."_

_"H-How'd you figure I'm Phineas?"_

_"Easy, not many know my real last name. Top that off, who has a triangle head anyways?"_

_"Y-Yeah. You know what? I think it is better that we stay just friends."_

_"I agree. Hey, maybe we'll help each other in this part of life, huh?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"By the way, tell Ferb I said hello."_

_"I-I w-will… By the way, I need you to promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't tell anybody, even Ferb that I'm Nicolas alright? NO ONE can know."_

_She shrugged, "Ok, I don't see what's so important, but I will."_

_I loosened my tension, "Good. I think at this point, let's not mention this to anyone."_

_Now that... that's not really a date. Crap, it could be considered one._

_End Flashback._

"That was not the shortest, but it was awkward. Dating my brother's childhood crush? That's not my type."

"Ha! That gave me a laugh for some time."

I grumbled, "Not funny Nel."

"Anyways Phin, wasn-"

"Let's stop this alright. My dates just ended in shit, so I found out that I'm not fit for this."

"So did you really move on?"

"In that context, no."

"Then why not choose the better route instead of trying to defy gravity?"

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Nel, what do you think she'll react? I don't even know if she's even in the mood for a relationship, and I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Didn't you go beyond third base with another girl?"

I narrowed my eyes, "That doesn't count Nel. Even if it did, she'd kill me if she knew that."

"According to my book, it does. Why not just give it another shot? Heck, what's the worse that can happen?"

"A lot, especially if she's already married."

Nelly was about to argue when her mouth formed an O. "Well, whatever it is, remember to not be a gripe when we get back to Danville. I'm NOT going to have you come back home and have everyone keep their respective grudges. Come on Phin, nobody holds grudges forever."

Slowly, I think I get Nelly's point. If I failed thus far, maybe your first love is the best love after all.

"Nel, I got a question though. What did I do wrong? I mean, we were fine for two years, and just that one day and everything went down."

She pulled out a little laptop, "Watch and learn Phin."

***After countless hours watching Phineas and Ferb's previous adventures***

Nelly looked obviously exhausted at this point. "So Phin, did you see what you missed?"

At this point, I was getting close to tears. Those young days; so perfect; so innocent. We were seizing the day every day. Nothing stopped us.

"To be honest Phin, I think you took the incident a little too much to heart. Look at all the things you did! Look at how everything was and should be. Make no mistake, I truly appreciate your help, but I think it's time for you to move on and get your past life sorted out. They might still reject you, but at least you did your best to make things right. If I were you, a try is better than nothing."

One side of me screamed to do it. The other… I don't know. All this time I've been convincing myself otherwise, but maybe if everything ends up alright, I think this could be interesting. My life would be, let's say, significantly different. I guess two is a charm. To be honest, I think my pride is the only obstacle.

"Maybe… since you're at it, how about yourself?"

She stiffened, "Don't talk about it Phin."

"Hey, you talk about my problems, I talk about yours Nel."

"You can't do anything. It's… I'm rather hopeless."

I grinned, "Well, I guess it runs in the blood then."

She nodded, "I think it's rather late don't you agree? Let's see what tomorrow brings."

"One thing I still don't get it Nel, what did I do wrong? Yeah, I agree now I shouldn't have run away, but what did I do wrong for Isabella to leave me like that?"

She looked at me with a disbelieving face, "So all that effort I took to make that video was for NOTHING?!"

"No, that's not the point. I agree that I should apologize to my brother and the gang, but what about Isabella? I don't see what's the reason she left me like that."

"So despite all you've been through, you still have not a single clue?!"

I look a little shamefaced, "Yeah. That about sums it up Nel."

She facepalmed, "No wonder everyone called you oblivious back in Danville and in Boston. Seriously, god must have disabled your romance function in your brain."

"What?"

She sighed, "Did you see what she did in Paris?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see her trying to get your attention?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see her BEGGING for your attention?"

"Yeah… so what?"

"Did you see the ROMANTIC NATURE she was suggesting?"

"Huh?"

"This is harder than I thought." Nelly mumbled and slumped onto her bed.

"What's harder than you thought?"

"THAT BRAIN OF YOURS CAN'T SEEM TO DO ANYTHING IN THIS AREA THAT YOU WANT TO PERFECT IN."

"I still don't get it. What's walking down the Champs-Élysées have to do anything with romance or sharing a crêpe sucrée at a Parisian café have to do with romance?"

"Seriously Phin? I need to have a crashcourse on your brain one day. Anyways Phin…"

***After half an hour of explaining what happened in Paris and what the gestures are***

"Ok, I think I get it now Nel. I just wonder why she didn't just straight out tell me."

Nelly shrugged, "Probably she didn't have the will to say it herself. Maybe she's just like me."

"Yeah. Oh yeah, one more thing, why does she keep saying whatcha' doin' every morning?"

***After another half an hour of explaining***

"You know what Phin, I'm bunking whether you like it or not. I'm not a relationship expert."

She immediately "slept."

The welcoming embrace of sleep engulfed me in seconds as I hit the bed. Heavy subjects need heavy slumber.

**A/N: Who are the pursuers anyways? That should be answered in a couple chapters as part of the plot unravels. **

**As always, thanks for reading and please review. Can't get any better if I can't get any insight :P**

**As a hint, the ending won't be what you expect. That DOES NOT mean Ferbella or Balbella, it's just something else...**


	6. POO CAN CHOKE PEOPLE! - Part 1

**(Phineas' POV)**

Morning didn't bring anything different in particular. Of course, except for what was discussed last night. I don't know. All those projects we did, all those times we had, I truly miss them. Seeing familiar faces and seeing the neighborhood… but then there was _that_ day. The curses, the words; the things we said at the heat of the moment. Maybe I should give them a second chance after all. I think though things are moving rather too quickly for my liking. I'm just going to chew on it for the next three days and see if I get a different conclusion. For now, I'm going to continue my day as normal. Hmm, yeah that's it!

"Nel! I know what we're going to do today!"

A still drowsy Nelly muttered, "Swua, ust iv e a ew inute."

"Fine, just hurry up."

I went to my watch and quickly scrolled through some blueprints. Where is it? …no…no…, there! No, I don't want Beak 1.0, where's… there! The Beak 2.0 new and improved with much better reflexes, much more Bulgarian attributes… yeah, not really. Nelly wasn't too fond of the idea. Reminds me of the first Beak we made. I wonder what's the problem anyways? Anyhow, with Nelly's building skills, we should be done in a couple minutes. Make that an hour because Nelly is not going to come out of that bathroom for another forty-five minutes…

***After finishing the programming and starting some work on the mask***

Nelly finally popped out of the bathroom. Wonder what she does that makes it so long anyways.

"Hey Nel, are you ready?"

She nodded, "Let me change first."

***Another five minutes…***

She wore her dark blue overalls.

"So what's the plan?"

***After showing her the Beak 2.0 blueprints***

"Cool! But why now Phin?"

I shrugged, "Just a random thought. Maybe we can save some cats today."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously though, it would be easier to travel around wouldn't it? There's no hindrances in the sky and there shouldn't be anything that could affect our vacation in the air right?"

"You never know."

"Ok, besides maybe colliding into birds, what's the worst that can happen?"

***After some more grumbling and excuses, Nelly just built the Beak anyways***

And there it was, The Beak again, just a little smaller and painted entirely blue to blend into the sky. Instead of rockets, Nelly just had some anti-gravity boosters so we won't worry about fuel and the exhaust that rockets give out. This Beak would be more… covert.

"There Phin. Now what?"

I grinned, "Now we dance."

The Beak, The Beak,  
Flies as fast as a supersonic jet,  
The Beak (The Beak), The Beak (The Beak),  
You can't fly, be honest, you can't,  
The Beak (The Beak), The Beak (The Beak),

He's strong enough to move a mountain, you're pretty weak,  
(Seriously, what d'you bench?),  
You really are pretty lame compared to The Beak (The Beak),  
The Beak, (The Beak) The Beak!

"Now that's how the number was years ago Nel." I told Nelly.

"Cool! It's just like how I watched you guys do it on the archive. But where did you get the singers?"

I shrugged, "They just appear."

**(Meanwhile in an unknown place)**

The chief stared in shock at his whole operation going downhill from chasing this Flynn. Now he was left with no one to carry out his orders. Clenching his fists, he shook them at nothing in particular, "I going out there whether you like it or not."

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

Everything is going perfect so far. Nelly and I managed to room the countryside and the city with no issues whatsoever. Finally having a peaceful day, I decided I'm going to sit back on a hill and watch nature. As lame as it sounds, it's a nice way to unwind yourself and slowly count time instead of racing against time. For the first time since I left, I finally have some inner peace. No conflicts, no heartbreak, no suffering, no worrying. Just watching a random rabbit appear from the ground, a bird occasionally chirping, and the random insect that appears. Yep, that's certainly a way to unwind yourself. Of course, the only thing that's different is that Nelly and I are still in the suit. Well, that's not a setback considering it's frigid out here. Talking about what's the worst that can happen, what can it be? Let's see… a green clad man in a white hover car that's shooting rockets at us, the snow on the ground vaporizing, and nature went mute. Yep, things are starting to look _very_ good.

"Nelly! We got to move!"

She immediately lifted us off the ground. The hover car with the weird green man followed us.

"Hey Phin, that guy looks like the guy that drove that crawler when you were in Danville, what's his name again?"

What? Wait a sec, how did he tangle up with me again?

"Phin, I think we need to do something, he's starting to look umm a little bit more than just a nuisance."

A loud voice came from behind us, "YOU GUYS WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE STRONG FIST IN MY UMM… ORGANIZATION WITHOUT A COOL ACRONOYM HOVER CAR ARMED WITH VARIOUS WEAPONS!"

I turned the Beak around and hit the hover craft straight on. Of course, it was no match for the sheer weight and protection of our Beak.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed whatchamacallit green guy as he fell out.

Before he could fall very far, I caught him in one of the hands on the Beak. A dull thud emanated from the pavement as I landed in the middle of a street. I had the mask fold itself so I could talk to this guy face-to-face. That guy's face… it never changed over the years. Only thing that's new is some scars and white hair that's starting to appear.

"So, what's up Khaka Peu Peu?"

Khaka Peu Peu looked at me incredulously, "I get beaten by a kid AGAIN? Funny how the world is round. AND MY NAME IS NOW STRONG FIST!"

"That's what people say, this world is sure round. That's not the issue though; I'm obviously not here to talk and you're not here to talk either. Why are you following us and why are you trying to ruin my day again?"

He just said, "That's payback." and spat towards my direction.

I had an idea. Memories don't lie or need lengthy conversations.

"Nel, save his memory will you? We're going to find out what's behind all of this."

She nodded and had our memory duplicator pointed at Khaka Peu Peu.

"No, no, no! I'll tell you everything! Spare me!" he screamed.

Oh yeah, Nelly never fixed the device. It still looks like a gun. Oh well, just as long as it serve's its purpose, we won't bother to fix the cosmetic look at this point.

The "gun" fired a laser at his head.

"Downloading memory… please wait."

It wasn't long before it was done.

"Downloading complete."

Nelly turned the device off and put it in a compartment.

"So Mr. Poo Poo, what to do with you…"

At this point, he just shut up, probably wondering what just happened. Now I remember, the hovercraft was OWCA property so does that mean something?

"I need you to answer this question, where did you get that hovercraft?"

"It was laying there and it's part of my profession."

"Fine." And using the Beak, I Vulcan nerve pinched him. He slumped.

**(No POV)**

"Phineas, what was that for?" Nelly asked.

"He deserved it." Phineas simply said and let go of the limp form.

"You serious? What did he do besides trying to kidnap us? Can't you let him have a second chance?"

"It's not that simple Nelly. He's not just trying to kidnap us; he is the leader of a crime syndicate. And he's not dead; he's just temporarily knocked out."

"Yeah, but he's still human. That's just not right Phin!"

"Ok, fine Nelly, I'll prop him up in a more humane posture. Keep in mind he's still going behind bars anyways."

Phineas jumps out of the Beak suit at this point and walks towards the "knocked out" Khaka Peu Peu. Before Phineas could touch his arm, Khaka Peu Peu lept up and pinned Phineas to the ground. His hands snaked upwards towards Phineas' neck.

"So Phineas, I see you learned a clever trick. You thought I was knocked out huh? Ha! I'm impervious to the Vulcan nerve pinch or whatever it's called. So many people have tried it and you know what happened Phineas hmm? I'm going to ask you a question and you answer it. You know what happens to curious cats? Hmm? Oh yeah, you can't breathe, I totally forgot! To give you the answer, curiosity killed the cat, and I don't give twoshits Phineas of how much my employer is going to punish me because you are so dead under my watch. Keep listening Phineas 'cause these are probably your last words you are going to hear on this earth. Pitiful a human can only survive three minutes without air. It's been only minute Phineas and you are turning purple. Just two more minutes Phineas, two more and you join your grandparents… He-he-he."

Phineas tries to wriggle out of the death grip, but to no avail. Nelly looks on in shock and panic gripped her, freezing her.

**(Phineas' POV right after climbing out of the Beak)**

I guess Nelly's right. She does have a point I can't just leave him there, though I guess that's semi-moot considering he just tried to kidnap us. Oh well, I guess that's for my sister. I walk towards Khaka Peu Peu's limp form and expected to heave him on a nearby bench. Before I could even touch him, he pinned me to the ground. Even with all my thrashing, his powerful hands kept me on the ground and started to reach for my neck. Getting even more worried, I tried harder. His hands still snaked upwards until they did reach my neck. Relaxing, I tried to breathe. Now he had me in his death grip. I knew at this point I had only one more chance to strike, and if I failed… I won't contemplate on that right now. Closing my eyes, I concentrated as much as I could. ERGHH! F***, he's too strong. I heard him start to speak, but I ignored whatever taunts he had. I realized despite being out in the world for six years, I never learned to take things as they look like. Now I'm paying that mistake. Makes me remember, some mistakes don't cost anything, but some mistakes cost your life. Life's ironic huh? As my thoughts roll through my head, I tried to open my eyes. Slowly, they became very hazy and the world started to deafen. Now I can't think much, but somewhere inside me, something tells me that I'm about to die. But I'm too young! This can't be happening! I can't even resolve my issues with my friends and brother yet! Life's cruel, but then I realized, what can I do? At this point, I could either die as a grumpy bastard or fight to the bitter end. Realizing how much it means, I banished all my thoughts and concentrated on readying myself for another lunge.

**A/N: I'd say I'm pretty satisfied so far with how this is going. Thanks for reading and please review as always :P**


	7. Chair - Part 2

**(No POV)**

Phineas is still on the ground… and pinned. Nelly is still panicked. Nobody was really around, unless you count a roof on one of the buildings. There were dozens of chairs all ready for seating for a preview of a new hit game of sorts. Of course, a person sat there waiting for the others. And his name is… theRadBrad. Hearing some commotion below, he checks to see what it is all about. To his horror, he sees a green costumed organism with two arms and two legs that is choking a triangular headed young adult. Of course, this would call for CHAIR FUCKING TIME. Instinctively, theRadBrad looks over his shoulder and sees his ammunition. Fire away.

"FUCK YOU CHAIR! FUCK YOU WEIRD AMNESIA MONSTER!"

And the first chair was flung. Then another one, then another one. "FUCK THIS CHAIR! FUCK THESE CHAIRS! FUCK YOU AMNESIA MONSTER IN REAL LIFE!"

And the chairs started to rain on Khaka Peu Peu. When the first chair landed directly on target, Khaka Peu Peu immediately let Phineas go.

**(Phineas' POV)**

*GASP*

That *GASP* was just *GASP* crazy! Crawling away like a spider, I made a mad dash towards the Beak suit and just strapped in. This crazy son of a beep is going to go down! Actually, wait I didn't need to.

"Hey Phin-OW!-eas! We're not-OW!-done yet!"

I hope that guy is not a pervert.

I looked over to Nelly, "Got any popcorn?"

She shook her head, "How would I have any?"

"Just asking."

I focused back on Khaka Peu Peu, who was trying his best to defend himself against… chairs. As ridiculous as it sounds, a crime syndicate leader is trying to defend himself against _chairs_. I seriously need the popcorn now.

"YOU WILL-OW!-PAY-OW!-NO ON-OW!-ONE WILL-OW!-ESCAP-OW!-THE WR-OW!-ATH OF –OWWWWW!

A particularly large office chair handed on Khaka Peu Peu.

"AND MY NAME IS-OWWWWW!"

Another large office chair landed on Kaka Peu Peu, who by now, is covered in chairs. A faint shout came from a distance, "FINALLY! AMNESIA MONSTER COMPLETELY FUCKED UP BY CHAIRS!"

Ok… that was weird. Whatever it is, I got an idea. I located the coordinates for a nearby jail cell and set it for our transport app. I point my watch at Khaka Peu Peu and… *POP* he's gone, hopefully for good.

"Hey Nelly, so now he's out of the way, let's get back to hotel and gather some pieces of the puzzle here. I feel like we're only hitting the tip of an iceberg."

She nodded, "Yeah. So what do we do with this suit?"

"We'll shrink it. I think we'll need it in the future. Reminds me, when you have the time, could-"

"-you make it need only one person to handle it? Sure, it won't take long Phin." Nelly finished for me.

"Cool. Let's head back first and talk there."

"Actually Phin, it's ready to go, so try it out yourself."

And off we went. The Beak has arisen again… to be shelved again. We both flew back to the hotel, got into our room, and we had the shrinking device shrink it and stowed it away in my luggage. I turn a projector on.

"So now Nel, let's see what memories Khaka has been hiding."

Nelly put the memory recorder on the projector and we waited.

***A couple seconds later***

Memory upload complete. Commencing rewind.

"Nelly, rewind to yesterday to see what he was doing."

"Ok Phin."

And we see a nighttime setting. Nobody and nothing particular was in view, only a plain office with normal furnishings was the backdrop and a computer with a monitor lay on the desk. And in the middle there was a bed and a scantly cl- WTF?

"NELLY!"

"Yeah?"

"I said rewind the whole day back!"

"It is a whole day back!"

"Then what are we seeing?" I asked.

"I don't know?! A cougar in a room?" Nelly said incredulously.

Urgh… we need to have some filters installed in our projector.

"You know what Nel? I'm going to put some filters on this projector before we proceed looking at the rest of the memories." I told her in a do-not-argue type of voice.

"Sure Phin, though I don't really know-"

I silenced her with a glare. End of discussion. Period.

**(Back to Danville, Ferb's POV)**

I swear, Phineas is out there, but somewhere we don't know! It just doesn't make sense that he flies over to Massachusetts and disappears from a map without a trace. I think I'm going to ask Nicolas some more next time we touch face; I have a little suspicion he knows more than what he says… Anyways, where's Baljeet?

*DING-DONG*

Alright, that was a little cliché… I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Ferb, I got the results and I think you're right." Baljeet said.

I gave him a questioning face.

"The results show that the samples from Nicolas' bathroom indicate that Phineas has been around recently. I'll run some more tests, but it seems like Phineas is definitely been around there, if not living there."

"Hmm… that's interesting. I think we might be a step closer, don't you agree Baljeet?" I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll let Ginger know. She'll be ecstatic that finally we might be able to lift Isabella out of her gloom."

A pang of guilt hit me for not remembering Isabella, "So what's up with her?"

"Who?" Baljeet said and looked at me a little weird.

"Isabella of course." I exasperated.

"I honestly don't know. Ginger just told me that Isabella hasn't been going outside lately and just stays cooped up in her room doing who knows what. She just comes outside to grab a meal and that's about it. It seems like she's regretting what happened."

"Yeah, I can imagine…" I said and trailed off.

_Flashback (the day after Phineas left)_

_I sat on my bed and just stared at the wall. I couldn't believe that Phineas actually left us. He just left us. The words "left us" is still bouncing in my mind. I look over my watch and yep, he disabled anything that can track him. Oh yeah! I can make a transport device from blueprints we have… yeah. He destroyed anything of that nature too. I sighed, what was it going to take to get you back Phineas? Knowing I couldn't stay in my room all day, I walked downstairs and went to the backyard. Already the rest of the gang was huddled up._

_A chorus of "Hey Ferb" or something like that came from most of them. I didn't bother to listen. _

_"So anybody have any ideas?" I asked._

_They shook their heads, "Nope, we got nothing."_

_"I still can't believe he actually left."_

_"Yeah, I mean it was just something…"_

_And some conversations went on like that for a couple minutes._

_"I think we should go home guys, we'll find something to do tomorrow." I said._

_They nodded and left. Except for Isabella and Gretchen who sat under the tree._

_Isabella wasn't taking this very well at all to say the least. Having feelings for someone is one thing. Feeling love for someone is another. Feeling love for someone for as long as memory can remember, banishing that someone, and then feeling the repercussions are completely different. Her face was still puffy and tear stained._

_"Gretchen, how is she holding up?" I asked._

_She shook her head, "She's taking this a little too personally and thinking she's the one that drove Phineas off."_

_I bit my tongue back knowing that the truth is she was the one that mainly drove him away, though it seems like that isn't the whole story... _

_(Two years later)_

_I was sitting in the backyard just staring at the everlasting blue skies. It wasn't anything particular today; just me and my work. I looked over the blueprints. I was a builder, but certainly not an imaginer. Yes, I'm intelligent for my years, but that doesn't make up for the creativity that I somewhat lack. That reminds me of… don't think about it. Just focus on the task at hand. Sighing, I went to the basement to get my tools. On the way there, my phone rang._

_"Hey Gretchen, what's up?"_

_"Not much, wasn't I supposed to talk first?" _

_"Maybe… what are you calling about?"_

_"I was just calling because I don't have anything to do tonight and there's that new movie everyone's talking about. Are you busy tonight?" _

_I was a little surprised. Is this a date? "Uh, sure Gretchen, I not doing anything anyways, so what's the time?"_

_A little pause before she answered. "I think it's at 8, I'll let you know what the time is when I find out. See you later Ferb!"_

_She immediately hung up. That was brief... and another ring from my phone._

_"Hi Isabella." _

_"Hey Ferb, you heard yet?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going out on my first date!" she exclaimed._

_"That's good for you Isabella." I said with genuine smile. It's good she's finally getting out of her funk. I was a little disturbed though at her choice. I shrugged the thought off._

_(A day later)_

_I was just twiddling my thumbs sitting in the back yard staring at the everlasting stars that dot the sky. Quite suddenly, why is there someone crying somewhere? Who can… oh no, don't tell me that son of a – I walked over to Isabella's backyard and my suspicions were confirmed._

_She was sitting on the ground and wailing. Obviously, that git dumped her. Should have known from that snarky face he kept giving me._

_Hearing me come, she tensed and her head shot up, but quickly eased seeing it wasn't the other guy. _

_"Ferb, can you believe it? He didn't really want to be a boyfriend, he-"_

_I hugged her in a sisterly way, "It's ok Isabella, it's ok."_

_But what was the definition of ok these days?_

_(A couple months later)_

_Isabella was much more careful now considering what happened. After some careful consideration, this nice looking guy was welcomed in our gang and kept a smile on Isabella's face. That is until this particular day. Isabella was literally leaping in joy._

_"Ferb! Can you believe it! I'm getting married!"_

_"Congratulations Isabella, but aren't you rushing it?" I asked._

_(A week later)_

_Ok… it's getting too cliché. This git looked all great until he completely disappeared yesterday. Isabella couldn't contact him and we couldn't either. That was until Isabella noticed a letter at her doorstep. I didn't bother to look at it having a faint idea what it contained. _

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_I snapped my fingers in anticipation of what was to come from the Garcia-Shapiro household._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HE'S BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT!" _

_Yep. Another gutless fucker. Should have known from the cheap $2 ring he bought._

_(End flashback)_

And that's how it was going for a couple years. Until this year. She just seemed to give up entirely including a normal lifestyle. Yes, she's working for some firm from the East and gets a good paycheck (as I have heard), but she's worse than a hermit now. That's why we're working even harder to find Phineas; to keep Isabella's sanity and… mine. But I wonder what if he has a wife? This might get a little messier than I thought. Oh well, I don't think it would matter. He might have gone away, but I don't think his personality is going to be any different. If that's true, then I should have no worries at all.

"Thank you Baljeet for the help you have given us. I think it's time that we get back to our own business, don't you agree?"

Baljeet nodded, "Yeah… no problem. After all, he's our friend too, not just your brother. We'll get him back."

He left my house. Then a thought struck me. Who is Isabella working for?

**(Back to London, Phineas' POV)**

Alright, I got the coding done and I think these filters should help us umm don't get distracted.

"Ready Nel whenever you are."

She just turned the projector on and we viewed Khaka's past.

***After watching a couple months of memories***

"That son of a bitch! He killed Perry! I can't believe it! HE KILLED P-" I exclaimed but was cutoff by Nelly.

"Calm down Phin, I don't think Perry would like his end to be any different. He died as a hero saving innocent lives and as a secret agent, I think that would be what he wanted. " Nelly calmly told me.

I simply shed a tear, "I think you're right Nel. He would not have had it any other way. It's just… so sudden. No wonder he had that hovercraft; he didn't take it, the bastard killed Perry and stole it! I guess what's done is done…"

We had a moment of silence to let the feelings simmer.

"So now we know Nel. There's an organization after me. But why? What did we do?" I said to break the silence. I continued, "All we know is that they're some sort of terrorist organization hell bent on doing something, but what? I don't know about you, but we need some answers. What do they want from me? And who the hell are they? Why are they calling themselves the Uniters?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, still busy :P Thanks for reading as always and please review. Expect the next update in a couple days.**


End file.
